Valves of the above-mentioned type are already known from the state of the art. In these valves, the sealing element is configured as a rigid part in order to interact with the magnetic field. Sealing elements are often designed as metal parts or as metal-plastic composite parts.
The valves of the generic type have the disadvantage that the hard sealing elements cause disturbing noises when they are lifted and strike the seat once again. Especially in the case of clocked valves, staccato-like noises can occur which are felt to be extremely unpleasant, particularly inside the cabins of aircraft.